1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of cleaning apparatus for various surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are known to be in the prior art cleaning machines which apply a cleaning fluid and provide for its recovery and further use.
Illustrative of the prior art is the disclosure in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,963 to Nadig in which a rotary head distributes the cleaning fluid and in which a pair of blowers provide for suction through an inlet pipe to recover the cleaning fluid from the cleaning area for recycled use. There is no provision herein for removing contaminants from the recovered fluid prior to the recycling effort.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,934 to Keefer discloses a scrubbing machine in which a scrubbing brush mounted upon a horizontal axis is used and a fan is used to create suction in the scrubbing chamber. As a result of the cleaning effort, the mixture of air, dirt and cleaning fluid is removed by suction into a chamber wherein the fluid and dirt settle and a pump is provided which attempts to recover the fluid from said chamber.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,582 issued to the applicant herein discloses a machine in which a suction is provided to recover the cleaning fluid at the expiration of a cleaning cycle, conveying the same to a reservoir, and prior to commencement of a new cleaning cycle, separating the soil from the fluid for re-use of the cleaning fluid.
There appears to be a need for improvement in removing contaminants from cleaning fluid used in a recycling effort.